


illicit fate

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut, part 2 of sinful pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: As the sun shines brightly like the man just near the corner of Jaehyun's office, he decides he'll let the sun see them together too. No boundaries. No halts. Just Jaehyun and Taeyong together as they let the massive ball of fire reflect against their delight.





	illicit fate

**Author's Note:**

> is there somewhere by halsey is what really reminds me of jaehyun and taeyong's story here, so there's that

The first time Jaehyun laid his eyes on Taeyong was on the latter's first day as his secretary. Two years ago, he had introduced himself with so much confidence, but even Jaehyun saw how tense and scared the man was.

He thought he was adorable, beautiful even, despite the fiddling of his fingers as they rest on his side and the nervous smile plastered on his face. He was hired through Yuta, Jaehyun's model friend, because the young CEO was too busy going through the remaining tasks he had to tend to for him to be deemed if he's worthy of the position or not. It was a favor.

Yuta only mentioned the name and how he doesn't have much experience in the field but was eager to find a job to feed his own mouth, Jaehyun only brushed it off. He was still unexperienced as well, and he didn't see the possible consequences of hiring a secretary who's just as clueless as he was, didn't see the storm coming which were his parents.

He had only started being the CEO of the company his father founded decades ago, and when his parents got the message that he hired _that_ Lee Taeyong, Jaehyun was quick to defend the man. It didn't take a day to convince his parents that it'll be fine, he'll be fine, they'll be fine. He couldn't even figure out why he wanted to make Taeyong stay in the job so bad when his own mother offered to hire a more professional secretary to guide him into success.

Maybe it was Taeyong's eyes and the way there was willingness to learn mixed in his brown orbs.

Taeyong was a handful. He committed mistakes more often than the young CEO, but he was always quick to chant his apologies, and Jaehyun was the same with his patience and forgiveness towards the other.

_I'm really sorry, Mr. Jung. Please don't fire me, I'll learn. Please, please._

Jaehyun would only smile, _it's alright_.

Taeyong is his first secretary, and hopefully his last.

A month into being the CEO, Minah was introduced to Jaehyun as his future wife. Arranged marriage. Jaehyun loathed the concept of it, even more when he was the one placed in the situation by his parents although he had spoken multiple times about how he wants to be able to choose his own partner. It was stressful for Jaehyun, to say the least.

Every Friday night, he had to go out with Minah for a date, to get to know each other, know their likes and dislikes just two months before the wedding ceremony.

Taeyong would always find him heaving a sigh as he exits his office to attend the said date, or when he's going through multiple business proposals and Minah will send a text message and the door to his office is a little open, letting Taeyong witness Jaehyun as he runs his hands through his face.

He was tired. He needed somebody to talk to.

Jaehyun remembers Taeyong entering his office with minimal steps during that stressful month, resembling a kitten with his curious eyes, and Jaehyun wonders why. He asked back then, and Taeyong only notified him that if he needed someone to talk to or rely on, he's there. Not as a secretary, but as a friend, because he knew Jaehyun needed one.

There was that one day when Jaehyun really couldn't take it anymore, with Minah's continuous texts and the amount of people expecting him to take after the exact same footsteps his father took, he remembers calling for Taeyong.

Taeyong was seated on the couch, he had brought his own paperwork to toil on because he knew the reason why his boss called for him. They talked about how tired he is, how heavy his chest has been with the company's load and the fact that he's being forced to love, to even like, someone like Minah. Taeyong sat through it all, humming and making comments in between.

They were in it together, they spent nights always accompanied with two cups of coffee, Taeyong's own desk and date nights with Minah long forgotten. Taeyong didn't want to just talk about the other's stress, sometimes he'd drop a joke or two too, and then it goes from there, and ends with a story from Jaehyun's childhood that they'd laugh about again the next night.

Jaehyun never once regretted their first kiss. It was on a rainy Friday night and they were both seated next to each other on the couch in his office. Jaehyun remembers Taeyong laughing over something on his phone that night, and as far as he remembers Taeyong wanted him to see it but the former could only stare at his beautiful face and how gorgeous his smile looked.

Next thing he knew, his lips were already on Taeyong's. It was warm and nice, so unlike the only kiss he shared with Minah on one of their dates. It was quick, their breath mingling as they pull away, and only the sound of the rain and Jaehyun's phone ringing are heard as they try to act as if nothing happened.

The next day, Jaehyun had expected Taeyong to be awkward and distant around him, call him selfish, but he felt broken thinking about how their usual coffee nights weren't happening anymore because of the kiss, it was the only thing keeping him sane amidst the chaos in his life. But Taeyong quietly entered his office at exactly 7 in the evening, acting the same way he did until Jaehyun crashed their lips again in a kiss way different from the night before's. It was hungry, there was pulling of each other's clothes as they silently beg each other to be closer as if the existing warmth from their bodies didn't suffice at all.

The night _it_ first happened, it was raining as well. Jaehyun had offered to take Taeyong home because the rain was unforgiving and he'd feel so bad letting Taeyong take the bus by himself. When he pulled up in front of the building, their third kiss occurred, and it was difficult for the both of them to hold it in, Jaehyun did not waste any more time the moment Taeyong opened the door to his apartment.

When they talked about it, something flashed in Taeyong's eyes that made Jaehyun conclude that the former was already expecting this type of relationship to happen between them. Hidden and secluded. Limited and blasphemous. But there was no hurt, regret, no hesitating in Taeyong's eyes when he looked at Jaehyun's dark caramel orbs, _it's okay, if that's what you want._

Jaehyun remembers not being able to ask what Taeyong truly wanted that night. Not like he ever did even when he got the chance.

It kept happening, devouring Taeyong every night, getting better at memorizing each part of his body, fucking him in different positions that makes Taeyong create sounds he himself he never thought he was capable of, urging Jaehyun to do more. Jaehyun knew what he was getting into, but he was afraid for Taeyong because if his parents find out they'll be quick to make him stay away from their only loving son.

Everytime he'd face Minah, he'd always wonder why there's no guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach or a lump lodged in his throat, anything to tell him that what he's doing behind the woman's back is fucking unholy, but then again he's already cheating way before they got married. And he's been good at hiding it, it's not like he liked Minah the way he liked Taeyong anyway.

Jaehyun? Likes Taeyong? That was a shocking revelation to him when he realized that during one of their revived coffee nights, when Taeyong protested to not have sex with him for that night because they have numerous things to do and new clients to handle. A make out session was sufficient for the both of them to keep going for the next two hours, and Taeyong was nothing but a polite guidance to Jaehyun whenever the latter would ask questions about matters he wasn't aware about.

_I like Taeyong. I genuinely do. But what does he feel for me?_

A week before the wedding, Minah accompanied Jaehyun to the company herself in early morning to give out invitations to a few of Jaehyun's employees, including Taeyong. Jaehyun remembers Taeyong's face that day, he had a smile etched on his face as he politely said no to the wedding invitation. He said he already had other plans that day, but Jaehyun knew Taeyong, he'd already memorized each emotion the latter displays on his face, he didn't have any plans on their wedding day.

He just really didn't want to go. And Jaehyun didn't bother asking why, not knowing Taeyong cried himself to sleep while Jaehyun and Minah are in Jeju for their honeymoon.

When Jaehyun came back, he was glowing unlike the past months when all he'd been was worn out, and for a moment that day Taeyong thought that maybe Jaehyun finally found something in Minah that'll be the cause of the end of his and Jaehyun's relationship. Maybe the sex was good. Maybe he realized she was more than just a pretty face.

The whole time Jaehyun was gone was when Taeyong delved into thinking of many ways to end what had been happening between him and Jaehyun. Because it was wrong, although the pleasure it gives him everytime was so far from it. Jaehyun never knew about how Taeyong had once wanted to end their relationship, they didn't even have a label, and Taeyong thought they're already too old to be considered as fuck buddies. Later that night when Jaehyun came over to Taeyong's, much to the latter's surprise, he found out that Jaehyun had been happy all day long because he could finally be in Taeyong's arms.

All intentions of breaking it off fled to the back of Taeyong's head the moment Jaehyun kissed him, but he couldn't deny the pain boiling in his chest and the lone tear streaming down his cheek when he realized Jaehyun didn't taste the same way he used to.  


Jaehyun sighs as he recalls every moment he's made with Taeyong for the past two years, beginning from their first days as the CEO and the secretary, up until now, with their relationship still hidden from prying eyes and ears. There's a lump in his throat when he swallows, realizing how he had been unfair to Taeyong all along.

It was supposed to be a give and take situation, but Jaehyun realizes he'd been taking Taeyong for granted. He never asked about his hobbies, what he ate for breakfast, his family that he lost when he was still in college, because somewhere in the back of Jaehyun's mind he thinks that if he rummages through Taeyong's life the way he does with his body, it'll give the latter hopes that they can be together the way he and his wife are.

It's been a while since Jaehyun realized that he didn't only like Taeyong, he loves him, but he's afraid of telling the other about it because feelings always ruin people. Feelings always hinder people from what they truly want, specifically people who are in a situation such as theirs, and Jaehyun knows he wants Taeyong all to himself.

He needs _his_ Taeyong.

His eyes dart from the paperwork to Taeyong seated on his desk near the massive office's door. It has also been a while since he requested for his secretary's working space to be moved into his office, the space Taeyong used to occupy just outside Jaehyun's office demolished.

"Hey, Tae?" It's what Jaehyun always calls Taeyong during work hours, a replacement for their many endearments.

"Hm?" Taeyong doesn't look up yet he has a smile on his face as he works through the young CEO's schedules. Only the whirring of the AC and Taeyong's papers clashing together are heard, but to Jaehyun, he could also hear the gears in his head processing as he continues to think whether or not to ask Taeyong what he's been meaning to ask him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Taeyong's hands halt midway into collecting a bunch of papers, his heart hammering in his chest as he lets go of the clutter due to his hands suddenly getting clammy. He can't afford printing them again.

He purses his lips as he still refuses to look into Jaehyun's eyes, the other's already boring into his head. He nervously laughs as he shakes his head no, "we're in the office, Jae. What if someone sees? Just get back to work."

He thought Jaehyun would already drop it, knowing they'll be together later tonight, but Jaehyun clicks something on his remote, the motorized blinds appearing on all windows and his door. He walks over to Taeyong's, placing his palms on the desk.

"Tae." He rasps. "Please. Let me make you feel good today. We never get to do this in broad daylight, do we?"

Jaehyun's right, they never have, and that's what Taeyong has wanted ever since. For the sun to witness them together in more ways than one, for him to be able to see the contours of Jaehyun's face naturally without any artificial needed, for the sun to see their lips molded together as one.

Taeyong chuckles as he looks straight into Jaehyun's eyes. "You can't be serious. Can't you just wait for tonight? I promise—"

"Please. Let yourself relax this time. I realized I'm always the one on the receiving end, that must be tiring, right? Please, Tae." Jaehyun begs, and he didn't care if he looked desperate. Taeyong is the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his entire life, and he regrets not giving him enough when he deserves everything and beyond, he's not too late. Or is he?

The older sighs shakily, can he really say no now?

"Come here." He faces the other way as Jaehyun walks his way over to the other side of the table, leaning down as he kisses Taeyong fervently, the swivel chair moving slightly due to Jaehyun's palms pressing against the back of the seat.

Jaehyun rains kisses on Taeyong's jawline down to the expanse of his neck, Taeyong gripping the sleeves of his coat tightly as he tilts his head more for Jaehyun. Jaehyun swallows Taeyong's moan when he comes back to his lips, licking it as if begging for entrance which Taeyong wholeheartedly gives. It's an uncomfortable position, his back is almost aching from crouching down for a while now but it's nothing to Jaehyun. All for Taeyong.

As their tongues fight for dominance, one of Jaehyun's hands travels to the lower part of Taeyong's body, palming the bulge, a guttural sound escaping Taeyong's lips. Taeyong opens his eyes for a second or two, admiring how beautiful Jaehyun looked pressed up against him as the light the sun provides shines through the blinds. He smiles through the kiss, closing his eyes, his arms wrapped around Jaehyun's neck as he pulls him close.

The joy Taeyong is feeling at the moment is incomparable to what he always felt every night in his bedroom when Jaehyun would come over to undress each part of his being. Was it because it's being done somewhere that's not his apartment? Taeyong doesn't know, can't comprehend at all, but one thing he knows is that he's happy. Jaehyun fills his heart and mind with triumph, and he knows it's what Jaehyun wants.

He doesn't register it when Jaehyun kneeled down to bust open the zipper of his slacks, his hands fly to Jaehyun's, stopping him from what he's about to do.

"What are you doing?" His eyebrows are scrunched together as he asks, confused about Jaehyun's intentions.

Jaehyun simpers. "Making you feel good."

He gently pulls away from Taeyong's hold as he proceeds to take the slacks off, along with the boxers pooling at Taeyong's ankle. If anyone sees them by now, it would have been fucking embarrassing. The CEO of a massive company about to suck off his secretary, it would be the talk of the town, and it would be shameful because most of them would think that it should be the other way around because the secretary is merely a human being compared to his wealthy boss.

The thought of being seen only makes Taeyong whine, more so when he catches sight of the growing hardness straining the fabric of Jaehyun's slacks. Taeyong licks his lips as he watches Jaehyun scoot closer. Jaehyun closes his pretty fingers around the girt base, pumping it slowly, teasingly ignoring the oozing tip until he deems Taeyong hard enough for him to fit in his hot mouth.

Jaehyun starts giving the head of Taeyong's cock kitten licks, occasionally looking up only to see Taeyong intently watching him, and it only makes his own cock leak even more. He quickly takes Taeyong in his mouth after giving one last lap, receiving a hot groan from Taeyong's mouth. Jaehyun starts to bob his head, tongue swirling a little just to drive Taeyong crazy.

It's rare for Jaehyun to suck Taeyong off, even though they have been seeing each other for two years. Jaehyun shoves away the regret resting on the pit of his stomach as he realizes the moments Taeyong possibly felt neglected, both in bed and outside. That's why he wants to make Taeyong feel good today, somewhere that doesn't feel as if they're hiding away from people who will throw them nothing but judgement and dirty looks.

Because Taeyong deserves all the love Jaehyun was frightened to give.

Taeyong finds purchase on Jaehyun's hair, grasping tightly as Jaehyun continues to bob his head, his saliva coloring Taeyong's cock hotly.

"Ah, Jae. Sir. Fuck, you feel so good." As much as Taeyong wants to close his eyes, to throw his head back to feel the euphoria running through his veins, there will always be nothing better than watching Jaehyun. So he does, and Jaehyun feels the tip touch the back of his throat and swallows, earning a gasp and a moan from Taeyong as he urges him to keep going.

"Go on, Jae. Make me feel good, baby. Oh, please." Taeyong gives up and closes his eyes, his back pressed against the back of his swivel chair. It's so warm and wet inside Jaehyun's mouth and he swore he felt his own heart pulsating around his entire body. He's sure his eyes look just as blown as Jaehyun's now.

Jaehyun has his hand on Taeyong's hip and another playing around his balls as he bobs his head in the same rhythm Taeyong likes. He lets go of Taeyong's cock only to give a soft lick on the tip, sucking on the head for a while before fully engulfing Taeyong again. Taeyong screams every once in a while, and for the first time in two years he's goddamn grateful for the soundproof walls where his moans and screams resonate through.

Despite the hand on his hip, Taeyong still finds the strength in him to shallowly thrust into Jaehyun's mouth, the action making the younger choke a little but it's nothing he could take. Jaehyun peeks at Taeyong through his eyelashes, seeing how debauched his face is from being blown as he fights the want to close his eyes to watch Jaehyun take him.

Not breaking the eye contact, Jaehyun angles his face so Taeyong could witness the ghost of his cock hitting Jaehyun's cheek everytime he bobbed his head. He thinks it only makes his cock harden even more, his hand gripping even tighter on Jaehyun's strands as he lets out gasps after moans.

Taeyong mewls when Jaehyun tightens his mouth around him, as if trapping him, only letting go to graze his teeth a little on Taeyong's cock. Jaehyun runs his thumb sootingly on Taeyong's hip as his other hand still continues to abuse his stiff balls.

"Jae. Jae. Gonna come. Keep going, baby. Please." Taeyong throws his head back as he fills Jaehyun's mouth with his warm come, his head and cock pulsating at the same time, a bead of sweat he didn't realize was there trickling down his jawline. 

Jaehyun pulls away when he's done swallowing everything Taeyong released. He looks up from where he's kneeling again only to see Taeyong's spent body, his eyes closed as he breathes through his mouth.

Jaehyun has always found Taeyong beautiful. Whether it's when he accompanies him to a meeting, a _friendly_ lunch date between the CEO and his secretary, when he's working on his desk with a pout adorning his gorgeous lips, when he walks over to Jaehyun with grace in his steps to ask for what type of snack he wants for the afternoon.

Taeyong is beautiful, and Jaehyun doesn't deserve him.

Taeyong is still heaving when Jaehyun tucks Taeyong in again, pulling his pants and the zipper back up. He stands from where he's kneeling and pecks Taeyong on the lips. Taeyong smiles, not bothering to open his eyes to indulge Jaehyun's next actions. Jaehyun holds on to the chair's handles as he pecks Taeyong's face.

Taeyong's forehead. "I."

The slope of Taeyong's nose. "Love."

Taeyong's eyelid, despite the tears already forming beneath them. His lips trembling. "You."

His soft cheek, and Jaehyun is quick to catch the tear slowly falling down on it with a kiss. "So."

Lastly, his pink lips, the one he loves staring at when Taeyong speaks animatedly about something he saw on the internet. The one he adores when Taeyong pouts because something went wrong with one of the papers he was working on again. His lips. Lee Taeyong's lips.

"Much."

Taeyong opens his eyes with a smile, his eyes clouded with tears and the sight of Jaehyun's dimpled smile.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you feel the same way about me too. I, I was scared, Tae. I thought I'd lose you the moment I say it. But it was easy, wasn't it?" Jaehyun laughs. "I love you. So much. I'm certain with what I feel for you, Tae. But I can't promise you a life right now, can you wait for another while again? But this time, you know you have my heart and you're the only one who holds it, hm? You don't have to feel anything—"

Jaehyun receives a punch on his chest, it didn't hurt nor did he budge, especially when Taeyong did it with a smile adorning his face.

"Dumbass. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I'm pretty sure I realized it first, so there you go, I love you too." The last word gets muffled as Jaehyun crashes his lips with Taeyong's once again, their smiles not withering.

Jaehyun decides he'll love Taeyong now whether the sun is up or the moon is watching.

He can get used to this, and he can't wait for the day he gets to tell Taeyong he loves him more than he loves himself in a kind world where not only the confines of their rooms are their sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated as always! thank you for reading!!  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
